Kiss from a Rose
by Indigo A
Summary: It was supposed to just be a short scouting trip to a possible piece of property. But maybe...finding the love of his life wasn't a terrible thing either. Rated M. BL Boy's Love


A/N: Hello everyone! This is going to be my first story! I hope you all enjoy it. It is a yaoi fan fiction, and for all intensive purposes, it two men making love is against your morals, religion, or just scares you, then please leave. In case you would like to know this is going to be about Neji and Gaara from the series Naruto. The story is AU. Also, on a personal note, I didn't just jump on the bandwagon. I liked Neji and Gaara long before they were a popular couple. I also don't own Naruto, although I'm sure you can imagine what I would do with it if I did. I would also like it if at the end of reading the work; you could submit a review on it, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you for your time, and on with the show!

Kiss from a Rose

Chapter 1

So much for that trip to Hawaii…

It was strange to Neji, thinking back on the situation which had sent him to this foreign land, untouched by man and vibrant in color. He remembered that cold, white December morning when his uncle had summoned him to his office. Rumor had come by word of mouth that there was an opportunity that would be both very interesting and profitable to the Hyuuga Clan. The idea had been that there was land, acres and acres of it, in the jungles of South America. Hiashi, his uncle, had been told that the Amazon Rainforest was a paradise on Earth, a true Garden of Eden. His uncle, being the pompous ass that he was, had said that "while it is an intriguing offer" he would have to send someone trustworthy to check the condition of the land and see if it was really worth it. So, he had sent Neji, his faithful dog of a nephew. So that is how Neji found himself stranded in this humid weather and primitive wasteland that is known as the Amazon. His exploration crew, consisting of his friends Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Tenten, and their guide, Kiba, was currently taking a break from their trek through the Amazon. Suddenly, two thin, tan arms wrapped themselves around Neji's shoulders and pulled him to the ground.

Having been shaken from his reverie, he calmly looked up and said," Tenten, don't do that again. If you find it necessary to grab my attention, simply say my name."

"Fine, you party pooper. Kiba was just gonna tell us a scary story, and I thought you might want to listen, jackass!" She stated with an angry pout.

"Fine…if you want to be like a bunch of boy scouts on a camping trip." He stated, a sneer painted across his face. He then turned to Kiba and nodded, signaling for him to begin the story. Clearing his throat, Kiba began.

" It's actually a legend. It is said that deep in the unexplored forest is the Eye of the World, an amazing dome-like growth of trees. In the Eye of the World, there is a utopia like nothing known to the world. A village flourishing with people, and in the center a palace carved by the southwards wind." At this point Kiba paused, observing the expressions of his audience. Lee was practically on the edge of his seat, while Sasuke looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. From there, Kiba continued.

" Supposedly the Rulers of Nature govern from this great stone palace, Half-human, half-animal creatures, each representing a different force or element. Long ago, humans lived amongst the Halflings, but were cast away by the Rulers. The humans wanted power over the forces of nature and attempted to imprison the Rulers of Nature. But the Rulers were too strong, and sent the humans far away on a gust of wind. Removing them were not the only plans the Rulers had for the traitorous humans. When the wind carried them to the other side of the globe, the Ruler of Sands followed them there. He suffocated them under a ton of sand." Again, Kiba looked up at his little lambs. Lee's mouth was open with a look of shock, as horror could be seen in Tenten's eyes. Neji and Shino looked as blank as ever and Sasuke…Sasuke was sprawled across the ground, sleeping like the dead. Kiba just heaved a deep sigh and thought,' Well, so much for that story…' With this, Kiba rose from his seat and stalked towards his tent, wondering how he was going to survive this trip without these guys pulling the icicles out of their asses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji felt his eyes snap open as he took in the sight of his friends and the jungle, both sleeping. Propping himself up on his elbows, he turned his head a bit. 'Strange,' he thought,' I could have sworn I heard something.' Suddenly, he heard another light footstep. It was barely audible. Then he saw it. Well, he heard it more than he saw it. The tree limb snapped, falling to the ground with a large crash. As he turned toward the noise, the first and last thing he would remember of this night appeared. The sounds of Tenten's screams and Sasuke fighting back, and the cat-like pair of emerald eyes of a darkened figure. Then, his world went black and faded into nothingness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neji awoke, he noticed three things immediately. First of all, that his head felt like (1) Athena might pop out at any moment with her spear and shield. Secondly, that he was no longer in the forest or with his friends. Finally, his throat felt tight, as if something were constricting it. In one corner of the room he saw a large, mirrored changing screen. He threw off the covers and ran to it. Gazing at his own reflection he saw a collar. Only, it was a glass collar. He reached up to touch it and found it more smooth than polished marble, with a clarity and beauty that surpassed any diamond or woman he had ever seen. Yet the glass was somewhat flexible, so it did not break or crack when he moved his neck. Reaching underneath his cascade of hair to feel about the back of his neck, he felt a clasp. The collar was rigged with a lock, clasp, and a set of metal hinges. It was obvious that whoever put this on him was claiming him as property. 'Excellent.' He drawled in his mind. 'Just like a house or a sofa. I bet I've got a 1-year warrantee, too…' As he took a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked about the room. It seemed very fine, if not extravagant, by his notion of foreign standards. The bed was large, and low to the ground, covered in fine beige and red satin covers. The room, while fine, had very few objects in the way of decorations. At the far wall of the room, the was a cushioned bench and a large archway covered by curtains. On the bench slept a being that Neji had not notice before. He looked young, perhaps even younger than Neji, but seemed to glow with wisdom beyond his years. His hair was short and stood up in every which way. It was as red as blood, and the same color as the bed sheets. His skin looked smooth and so pale it could be described as ivory, going so far as to say he was paler than Neji. Long, sooty lashes rested on the cheeks of a sweet, heart-shaped face. Then, in one corner of his forehead, he spied what he thought was a tattoo. It was red and was in kanji. Upon closer inspection, though, it seemed to be a scar of sorts. During this time, unfortunately for Neji, the young man had woken up. Seizing Neji by the shoulders, he sat up quickly, as if he was being attacked. And so, Neji found himself staring into the emerald eyes of his captor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Review! Also, it's my first Fanfic, so please be kind. Remember that it's multi-chapter and that if you like it, review so you can read the rest. I love you all!

(1): This is a reference to the old myth of how the Greek goddess, Athena, was born from Zeus' skull. Story goes that he had this terrible migraine, so bad that it felt like his head would split in half. So, with his own two hands, he cracked open his skull to relieve the pressure. Well, out came Athena, fully grown and dressed for combat!


End file.
